beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Cosmic Rising - Chapter 03: The Tornament Begins! But Also Ends......
A few days after our heroes signed up for a beyblade tornament in London, England to find the third destined one, Michael, they go to the Hyde Bey Park and the tornament begins! Referee: Ok everybody! Welcome to the Hyde Bey Park! Today we'll be hosting a beyblade tornament!!!! *Crowd cheers* Referee: Ok! Now time for the starting line ups! We have 12 participants that will try to win and get the gold! 1st Match: Jeffreson Vs. Lenny 2nd Match: Michael Vs. Carlos 3rd Match: Phantom Vs. Angelina 4th Match: Hunter Vs. Harold 5th Match: Richard Vs. Mark 6th Match: Niguel Vs. John *Round One passes* Lenny: NO! Rhinox!!! Referee: Jeffreson moves to round 2! Michael: I'll finish you in one hit with Axolotl! Michael: GO! Liquid Meteor! *Carlos's bey is knocked out of the arena* Carlos: Dangit! Referee: Michael and Axolotl move on!!! Phantom: Hmmmm Michael's tough... Angelina: Let it rip!!! Phantom: WHA!!! Let it rip! Angelina: Virgo!!! Phantom: Befall! Chain Flare!!! *Virgo is hit by the flames and sleeps out* Referee: Phantom moves up to round 2! Hunter and Harold: Let it rip!!! Hunter: Apus! Comets Trail!!! Harold: Come on Aardvaro!!! *Aardvaro is knoced out of the stadium* Harold: NO! Come on Aardvaro... *Richard and Niguel both win there battles* Referee: Now time for round 2! Then we'll have the final 3 way brawl! 1st Match: Michael Vs. Jeffreson 2nd Match: Hunter Vs. Richard 3rd Match: Phantom Vs. Niguel Jeffreson: Finish it!!! Michael: Crush him with Whirlpool!!! *Jeffreson loses* Referee: Michael will be moving on to the next round! Hunter and Richard: Let it rip!!! Richard: Ok Bixis! Quake Drill!!! Hunter: Deflect it with Anti-Matter Lightning!!!!! *Bixis is knocked out with ease by a rouge anti-matter bolt* Richard: Awwwwwww!!!!! NO! Referee: Hunter moves on!!! Now for the final match of round 2! Phantom Vs. Niguel!!! Both: Let it rip!!!! Niguel: Ok Raptor!!! Hit him hard!!! Phantom: Counter!!! Then Soaring Boost! *Befall counter attacks, then, flys into the air using Soaring Boost* Phantom: Now hover over it high and use Chain Flare!!! *Befall pushes Raptor into the ground untill it stops* Niguel: No Raptor! Referee: Well thats it!!! Now Phantom, Hunter, and Michael will have an all out battle royal against one another!!! Phantom: Well Hunter, for now we're not friends, we're rivals. Hunter: Couldn't have said it better myself! Now we can finally test eachothers new skills against eachother! *All three go to a much larger stadium* Michael: Hi Phantom, Hunter. I don't think you've met my Plazma Axolotl yet... *He shows both of them Axolotl* Phantom: Nice to meet you too *Loads bey* All 3: 3!!!!! 2!!!!! 1!!!!! LET IT RIP!!!!!!! Michael: Ok hit Apus hard!!!! Hunter: Counter his attack!!!! Phantom: Befall!!! When they meet hit both of them!!!!! *All three do as they planned and a big explosion happens and Apus starts to wiggle a bit* Hunter: Apus!!! Anti-Matter Lightning!!! Michael: Axolotl!!! Absorb the lightning with whirlpool!!!! Phantom: Befall!!!!! Soaring Boost!!!! *Befall dodges and Axolotl absorbs some lightning into the whirlpool* Michael: Now!!! Fire Axolotl!!!! *The absorbed lightning goes into the sky and hits Befall!!!* Phantom: No Befall!!!! *Befall Wobbles* Phantom: Now Spiral Force!!! Then, Chain Flare on Apus!!!!!! *Befall regains some spin and hits Apus with a Chain Flare* Hunter: NO APUS!!!!! *Apus gets pushed to the edge and into the sky* Hunter: *Think Hunter think!!! Wait i got it!* Hunter: Apus!!!! Use Comet trail from the sky and hit Axolotl!!! Michael: Axolotl Use Whirlpool!!!!! *Apus hits Axolotl by charging into the whirlpool!!! But....* Michael: HaHA!!! Special Move!!!!!!!! Axolotl!!!!! Blue Lazer!!!!! *A flash of blue light comes out of the whirlpool and there is a big explosion...* *Apus is sent out of the stadium* Hunter: No Apus!!!! Phantom: Hmmmm...There has to be a way to attack him from above! Phantom: Ok....LETS GO BEFALL!!!!! SOARING BOOST OVER THE BLUE LAZER!!!!!!! *Befall does as commanded* Phantom: Now!!!! Swirl down the inside of the whirlpool while using Chain Flare!!!!! *Befall rides the inside of the whirlpool and the chain flares turn it into steam* Phantom: Now he's open!!!!!! NOW BEFALL!!!!!! GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *They both clash and then, finally, a blue beam of light heads into space and Axolotl is defeated* Michael: NO! Axolotl! Referee: And he wins it!!! Phantom: Whoohoo!!!!!! Michael: Good job! By the way...what was that OTHER blue beam? Phantom: I'll tell you later. For now meet my friend Hunter! Hunter: Hi! By the way. You're really tough! I can see why you're one of the destined ones! Michael: Wha!?! Phantom: That's what is was gonna tell you! Ok Boris, Bring us in. *They all flash into the cosmic storm* Phantom: Micheal, this my friend, well the mysterious voice, is Boris. Boris: Sup Michael: Uhhhhh Sup? Boris: Ok well, anyway now we have the 3rd element pod filled! The one of water. MIchael: Ooook I'm starting to get the concept... Phantom: Oh and by the way Michael, I CREEEEAMED YOU!!! Michael: NUH-UH!!! I WOULDV'E WON!!!! *Both bicker and try to see who's the best* Hunter: Hmmmmmmm fire and water.......how ironic! Boris: I know right! But theres SOMTHING IMPORTANT!!!!!! Phantom: What?!?!? Boris: IT seems we're not the only ones who want this power...aperently a group called the Chaotix Core.... Phantom: Well I, Hunter, Michael and all the rest will defeat them all!!! Michael: Hey! Why do you get to lead!!!!! *Both bicker again* Hunter: It's so ironic and zit commy.....It's tooooo much for a human to handle!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boris: Good thing I'm just a voice! Category:Beyblade: Cosmic Rising Category:Fanon Story Chapters